1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of weaponry. In particular, the invention relates to safety devices for preventing the unauthorized firing of a weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a concern for the safety of law enforcement officers, because of the possibility of an officer being disarmed during an altercation and threatened with the officer's own weapon. There is also a concern for the safety of children in a home where a weapon may be stored when not in use. Ordinary safeties, designed to prevent accidental firing of the weapon, are inadequate protection against such an attack. Ordinary safeties must be easily released or the use of the weapon is impaired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,132; 4,135,320; and 4,154,014 show a safety device which requires the user to have a magnetic ring on the finger of the gun-gripping hand, or the weapon cannot be fired. Thus, the officer must either wear the ring at all times, or put the ring on before the weapon can be fired. This can be dangerous, and it is at least inconvenient. There is also a possibility that an attacker can gain control of both the gun and the ring, and then use the gun on the officer.